


Canon

by swanqueenfic13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfic13/pseuds/swanqueenfic13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because LemongrassAndSleep wanted to see Swan Queen arguing over whether or not Bechloe is canon. (Sorry, I've had this for a while and just now got around to posting it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note for those who aren't aware: Bechloe refers to the romantic pairing of Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale from the Pitch Perfect Movies. I was recently reminded that not everyone is complete trash like me :D

“I  _ love _ this movie,” Emma gushes, snuggling her head into Regina’s neck. “And it’s totally great that Beca and Chloe are in love.”

“They are not,” Regina snorts, eyes glued to the screen. “Now stop talking. I’m still watching.” Emma pulls away slightly, giving Regina a strange look. She just shakes her head, settling back onto the couch to finish the movie.

 

“See?” Regina cries triumphantly. “Beca loves Jesse!”

“Beca  _ kissed _ Jesse,” Emma corrects.

“And watched his movie, and put the song in the routine! It was a big romantic gesture!” Regina argues.

“Nah, it’s just a good song, from a good movie. And that kiss? No passion. No… chemistry. I have more chemistry in my left foot than they have in their relationship. But Beca and Chloe? My God, the chemistry is off the charts!”

“But Jesse and Beca… That’s like… The whole relationship arc! She pushes him away, pulls her back, blah, blah. It was a developing relationship!”

“With no chemistry. Beca and Chloe showered together-”

“That’s because Chloe barged in-”

“Because she thought Beca was hot.”

“No! She thought Beca was a good singer!”

“So she couldn’t have put a robe on? Or, like, talked through the curtain or something? She had to come barging into the shower where Beca was naked, and wet. Because she wanted an excuse to see her naked,” Emma says, grinning.

“Emma, that is not how it happened!” Regina glares. “And Beca is so straight.”

“Hey, before you, I was pretty damn straight too, babe. So, like, we need to watch the second one. Because once you see that, you can’t deny that Beca is gay. And Chloe is in love with Beca. And Beca doesn’t even know it, but she’s in love with Chloe, too,” Emma hums.

“Fine, we’ll watch it tomorrow,” Regina agrees.

 

“Oh my God, they’re so gay for each other,” Regina groans.

“Told you,” Emma smirks.

“Shut up,” Regina moans. “Why aren’t they together? Jesse was barely even a thing! They did it on purpose. Isn’t there a third one? They better be canon in that one, or the Evil Queen will make a reappearance,” she threatens darkly. Emma just chuckles.

“Yes, dear,” she sighs, kissing her girlfriend’s temple.

“Don’t laugh. I’m evil. I’ll find a way to  _ make _ them happen,” she growls. Emma just holds back a smile.

“Yes, dear,” she repeats. “And even if they’re not canon, we can always just read fanfiction,” she shrugs.

“There’s  _ fanfiction? _ ” Regina shrieks. “ _ Give it to me!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I highly recommend you all watch Pitch Perfect


End file.
